King mogeko (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary King mogeko (Lower case m) is the leader and creator of all the Mogeko, including the castle itself. He is nearly exactly the same as all other Mogekos personality and appearance-wise, although he is much stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: King mogeko Origin: DSP Verse (Mogeko Castle) Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Mogeko, Lord Prosciutto's avatar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping and Shapeshifting (Changes space around him to a reddish color in the ending when he transforms into his one-eyed form), Creation, Subjective Reality, Life Manipulation (Created the Castle and the Mogeko race, which exist in the form of imaginary beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Castle, which contains "the darkness"), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 9, Is stated to be an avatar of Lord Prosciutto, this gets more reinforcement when Yonaka puts the King's scalp on herself and instantly becomes the new avatar of Lord Prosciutto) & Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Capable of regenerating from fatal wounds ans fighting while being heavily injured), Flight (he has wings), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Castle, which is an infinite in size structure), Time Manipulation (Created a room which contains a Moge-ko frozen in time ), Memory Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Type 3, Mogekos contain within themselves a part of "the darkness of Mogeko Castle" and by unleashing it, they can cause the people to lose their memories and kill them ), Non-Corporeality (Mogekos exist in the form of imaginary beings), Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (The stairway to the sixth floor is stated to be made of holy light since king mogeko made the castle. That would include this stairway as well), Timeline Creation (Created the “happy” ending. Mogeko Castle's next game most likely takes place after the Normal end as lord prosciutto is shown in the trailer of the next game and king mogeko is nowhere to be seen in the trailer. Meaning king mogeko created an alternate timeline to make the happy end.), Nigh-Omniscience, Plot Manipulation (Said he wrote the book(happy ending) and saying it’s hard to define happiness. This only happens in the happy end meaning he didn’t write the normal ending meaning he only wrote the happy ending), Acausality (Type 3, Heavily implied to share a mind across several timelines as shown when he knew he was going to get killed so he made the other timeline), Portal Creation & Dimensional Travel (Created a door that can send you to another universes), Existence Erasure (Yonaka’s knife has a side effect of erasing Mogekos when they are killed by it), Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (The Mogeko Castle passively turns Mofukos souls into stars). And since King Mogeko made everything within the castle which includes Yonaka’s knife he should have this power as well), Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (The mogeko castle has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks and should have resistance to it since he inhabits it). Since he made everything within the Mogeko Castle he should have all of the powers of his creations, which are: Duplication, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification; Immersion, Magic & Power Mimicry (Uses magic by borrowing power from Prosciutto), Mind Reading (Defect Mogeko can read minds), Blood Manipulation (Blood Spirit can create slaves of blood) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal Level (Created the “happy” ending. Mogeko Castle's next game most likely takes place after the Normal end as lord prosciutto is shown in the trailer of the next game and king mogeko is nowhere to be seen in the trailer. Meaning king mogeko created an alternate timeline to make the happy end. The previous timeline had 2 universes(Human world, Mogeko world the new timeline should have the same amount of universes. The Mogeko World contains the Mogeko Castle which is infinite in size making the Mogeko World a Low 2-C structure and the Human World should be Low 2-C too for being comparable to the Mogeko World. It should be noted that he did all of these while being dead so his strength while being alive should be far better than this. Created the Mogeko world which contains the Mogeko Castle, which is infinite in size structure) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Mogeko technology which includes buses and trains that can travel universes/worlds. One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Multiversal (Created a door which leads countless parallel universes) Standard Equipment: Sword, Gun Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (King mogeko Says he doesn’t have a shield-like moge-ko. This means he could have been watching defect mogeko when he tried to fire the rocket launcher at her. When Yonaka and Defect Mogeko elope in one of the endings he says “.......eeehh???” as if he saw it. Interrupted teleportation when he wasn’t there. He also knew it was happening despite him not being there. Further proves he sees everything when he says “it’s impossible to run from me”) Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: *Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: JORGE JOESTAR) Kars's profile (Both were at 2-C, speed was equalized) *Composite Ghost (Goosebumps (Composite Ghost's profile) (Composite Ghost had one week of prep time, all of his equipment, King mogeko had no knowledge about Composite Ghost's powers and speed was equalized) Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg